sanctuaryrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Profile
Back to Character Selection to editors: To reduce duplication of information/confusion, the class specific information on this page should be migrated to the existing pages dedicated to each class Character Profile Below you can find more information about the background of each Character. Character builds are brought to you by the players themselves. Characters gain experience (XP) from various sources like killing monsters, crafting items, working at the tavern, reading at the library and much more. The XP amount from adventuring will increase as long as you don't visit town locations or heal outside combat. The max amount of bonus XP you can get is 10%. ---- Barbarian be moved to [[Barbarian] ] A fierce and savage brute who relies on their strength to overcome challenges and defeat their enemies. This class is built around the strength and rage of the warrior, whose name is known by thousands and is very balanced all around. The Warrior blazes across fields devastating all in their way. Find Barbarian Builds here. Detailed Perks * Regenerate 5% of MAX HP per turn if health is below 50%. * 50% chance for Whirlwind 2 to GUARD BREAK. * Using CLEAVE 1 will remove ENSNARE effects. * Gain 10 MP per turn while enemy is BLEEDING. * Gain +1% ATK until end of combat when BLOCKING. * Lifesteal from points in strength are 40% more effective. * Increased effectiveness when casting Heal based on RAGE meter. * Adrenal smash has 100% CRIT chance. * Using the ability Sacrifice will BLEED enemies. * Hit confirms deal 300% damage, up from 50%. * Charging at enemies deals 600% damage, up from 400%. * Charging at enemies has 100% accuracy if rage meter is full. * Heal 25% of MAX HP after each battle. * Your damage is reduced by 25% when using RANGED weapons. * Gain 40 MP per Reposition. * Heavy armor grants 5% damage mitigation Class advancement (Disciplines) * Marauder ** 5% chance to BLOCK attacks when attacking ** +10% to BLOCK chance, BLOCKING restores 5% MAX HP * Berzerker ** 1% chance to deal 20% of current enemy HP on attack ** ATK increases as HP decreases * Brawler ** 10% chance to CONFUSE enemy on attack ** Riposte will BLEED enemy, 2x ARMOR when < 20% HP Class Advancement (Personality) * Brave (+5 DEX, -3 STR) one in, last one out * Rash (+6 STR, -4 VIT) battle, there's no time for thinking * Adamant (+3 VIT, -2 DEX) can't move a mountain with an ant Return To Top ---- Paladin See Paladin A powerful and smart presence in the field, the paladin relies on its weapon expertise and healing powers to support its allies and destroy its enemies. This class is a tank built around defence and vitality but is weak strength-wise. The Paladin uses strategy to conquer enemies and purify the lands unknown. Find Paladin Builds here Return To Top ---- Assassin See Assassin A stealthy and powerful class whom lurks in the shadows and silently kills their victims. While the assassin is deadly and fast, they are also very weak and low on defence. And always remember though, that while you may think you are safe the dangerous assassin may always be around the corner, patiently waiting for you. The Assassin give enemies a one-way trip to the void. Find Assassin Builds here Return To Top ---- Wizard See Wizard Conjures magic to create storms of fire, create tidal waves and tear terrifying cyclones across the sky. With the perfect balance and blessing of intelligence and power this class can wreak havoc across all lands but can also be a burden due to its lack of health and armor. The Wizard sacrifices all forms of defence to maximize attack. Find Wizard Builds here Return To Top ---- Druid See Druid Displaying a friendly presence in the forest, where they have complete control over all natural elements, in battle the druid is a terrifying presence. Imagine being swallowed whole by the earth or being torn apart by plants. The druid is fast and precise when using their powers and draws their magic from the spirits and energy of the earth. The Druid suffocates enemies with surrounding natural resources. Find Druid Builds here Return To Top ---- Ranger be moved to [[Ranger]] Swift and agile. Using arrows, swords and daggers to pin down their enemies. The ranger is a strong presence but very weak vitality-wise. In terms of speed, foes cannot attack nor escape. Attacking something you cannot see is one thing, but attacking something you cannot touch is the true beauty of the ranger. The ranger swiftly executes all enemies without worry. Find Ranger Builds here Detailed Perks * When ULT is fully charged, DODGE chance is increased THREEFOLD. * Guided Arrow 1 will interrupt CHARGING enemies. * Gain 30 MP on CRITICAL hits. * Successive CRITS grants 10% ATK, up to +100%. Stacks reset on non-crit. * 20% chance to apply a mark on CRIT. * 5% chance to apply a MARK on ATTACK. * Heal self on MARK. Heal self and STUN enemy when MARKS are consumed. * Riposte has a 33% chance to MARK and CONFUSE enemies. * Riposte and Adrenal Smash have a 33% chance to FREEZE enemies on CRIT. * Automatically consumes all MARKS upon attacking at 3 MARKS. * Using a Bow or Crossbow increases critical hit chance by 10%. * Healing has a 20% chance to confuse enemies. * Deal DOUBLE damage on the first turn of combat during night time. * Your damage is reduced by 25% when Heavy armor is equipped. * Gain 40 MP per Reposition. * Light armor grants 5% dodge chance Class advancement (Disciplines) * Hunter ** 20% Chance to MARK on attack, bonus damage at 3 MARKS ** MARKS apply BLEED, ULT consumes MARKS and applies BLEED * Marksmen ** 20% chance to BLEED enemies upon CRIT. ** +5 RAGE on MARK/CRIT, 33% SHOCK on MARK * Duelist ** 10% Chance to MAX RAGE meter upon CRIT ** Swords and Daggers have 50% CRIT chance Class advancement (Personality) * Timid (+6 DEX, -4 VIT) * Careful (+5 DEX, -3 STR) * Naive (+5 VIT, -2 STR) Return To Top Category:Class Category:Paladin Category:Assassin Category:Druid Category:Barbarian Category:Wizard